Alien X'd Out
This is the sixth episode of the Dan 10 series. Summary Dan, Chris, Marina, CC and Jay are all meeting the creator of the Omnitrix Azmuth on Primus the DNA source of the watch. A mysterious squid conqueror invades Primus, while Dan uses a new powerful mysterious alien that won't commit any action unless the three personalities agree to do an action. Can Dan take control of this new powerful alien before the conqueror destroys them all. Episode In a laboratory on a planet with green buildings and in a building with the omnitrix's hourglass symbol was an old gray alien with whiskers and big bulging eyes and green robes. Just then Xylene walks in. Xylene: Azmuth. Azmuth: What is it Xylene?! I'm a really busy Galvan!!! Xylene: I locating 2 of the three omnitrixes on Earth. Azmuth: You have? Splendid!!!! Where are they!!?? Xylene: They're strapped on two young humans. Azmuth: Max Tennyson and another plumber!? Xylene: Well.........not Max Tennyson but they are two Tennysons'. Azmuth: Good! Who? Xylene: Daniel Tennyson and Jay Tennyson. Azmuth: Urr-kids. I guess I'll have to meet them. Bring them to Primus I'll be there, understood Xylene? Xylene: Understood. (Xylene teleports to Earth. While Azmuth teleports to Primus.) End Scene Knights in silver armor with ray guns are attack the gang. Marina has her magenta shield raised. Chris absorbed metal. Chris: Anytime Tennysons'! Dan: Just dialing up the right alien! (Slaps down the watch.) Lodestar!!! Perfecto!!!! (Lodestar uses his magnetic powers tossing and throwing the knights and their ray guns explode.) Jay: My turn! (He gets bulkier with bolts in his neck and on the side of his neck, his neck becomes one piece with a gray face and three yellow lightning horns.) Shocksquatch!!!!!!!!!!! (He hammers his hands into a few knights and lightning discharges from his hands. He then discharges more electricity and fires an electrical breathe from his mouth.) CC: I may have no powers but I got some strength! (Punches knights and tosses them to the side.) Shocksquatch electrocutes them, Marina fires a stream of magenta energy at the knights, Lodestar tosses them with magnetism, Chris and CC punch them. The knights run away in fear. Lodestar and Shocksquatch revert. Dan: Yeah you better run!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Then the five teleport away, and land on a barren desserted planet, with green lava. With Xylene comes in front of them with Azmuth.) Xylene: Hello guys. Jay: Xylene! (Hugs Xylene.) Azmuth: Welcome omnitrix bearers and their friends. Chris: Just "your friends" how disrespectful! CC: Dude we all have names I'm CC!!! Marina: Marina. Chris: Chris. Dan: And I'm- Azmuth: I know who you are Daniel Tennyson! Dan: Actually a lot of people call me Dan. Jay: Do you know my- Azmuth: Yes I do, Jay Tennyson!!! Chris: You are pretty rude for interrupting us in the middle of a sentence. Azmuth: Well I'm the creator of the Omnitrix. Dan and Jay: YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then you must know our grandpa MAX TENNYSON!!!!!!!! Azmuth: Yes I do the three omnitrixes were meant for the plumbers. The plumbers are- Dan and Jay: We know intergalactic policeofficers that handle aliens, we know! Chris: Now how do you feel!! The ground begins to shake. Jay slaps down the watch turning into Armodrillo digging through the ground seeing lava trying to dig pass it but gets hit, he digs back up to the surface. Armodrillo: Oww, owww, it burns!!!! He cancels out the earthquake with his earthquake. And reverts. Jay: That really burns! Dan: I don't think that was an earth.....quake! (A big red ship towers over Primus.) Azmuth: Vilgax! Dan: Vilgax....Vilgax where have I heard that name before!? Marina: Xylene told us about him. End Sc'ene Then the ship opens revealing a giant squid faced alien with muscles and two giant legs. Squid: I am Vilgax the conqueror of 10 worlds! Dan: Get ready to be conquered Squid Face! (Slaps down the watch turning into Gravattack.) Okay then! Take off Viley! (He floats in the air while Gravattack's hands glow blue surrounding himself in a gravity field. Then he releases the field making Vilgax weigh 100 tons!) Vilgax: Huff, huff a-a Gal-lilean very good very good, a very power-ful spe-cies indeed huff. (Vilgax breathes heavily because of the pressure.) I see th-is is one of your most dep-end-able ali-en fo-rms. Gravattack: Uh-huh wait you're just trying to destract me! (His hands glow green and Vilgax spins in a circle.) Hahahaha! (Gravattack reverts causing Vilgax to smash down hard.) Aww man! Chris absorbs metal and starts punching him. Marina: '''Tu-rbo!!! '(A pink tornado forms and pushes Vilgax back.) Vilgax: Human scum! (Vilgax knocks her away.) Jay: On my way, bro!!! (He slaps down the watch turning into Heatblast and bumping into Vilgax.) Heatblast!!!!??? Seriously?! (He fires a a fire ball from his hands and breathes fire hitting Vilgax. Vilgax uses his wind breathe putting Heatblast's flame out.) Not the best idea. (He reverts.) Ping! Dan: Gotta stop Vilgax! (He dials up a humanoid silhouette with horns.) It's a time as ever to give this one a try! (He slaps down the watch he becomes black with green eyes and white stars that filled all over his body. He then becomes a little taller he also has a big chin with three horns and he was very muscular.) Dan: Alien X!!! Seconded Repelling Energy Wave Motion Carried!!! (Alien X makes a circle in the air repelling Vilgax knocking him down and knocking Vilgax into his ship causing an explosion. Alien X is frozen.) '''End Scene Marina: Wow what power! Chris: Has he ever turned into Alien X, yet!? Marina: Nope but with all that power he has to be the must use alien from now on. CC: Dude I think this your best and coolest form yet, the name and even his look looks tough. Jay: This one must be your new favorite, bro!? Azmuth: He did something he shouldn't. Marina: What's wrong Azmuth? Xylene: Let me clarify. Dan has turned into a Celestialsapien. Jay: Celestial-what-pien? Azmuth: A Celestialsapien. The most powerful alien in existence! Marina: Wow!!! Azmuth: Seems like you have nothing to worry about, right? All: Yep. Azmuth: Well they're is a catch! Alien X has two personalities that are always debating. Marina: Wow! He can run for mayor and president! Azmuth: The two personalities are always in a deadlock. As long as the personalities don't agree to do something, Alien X can't do anything. All: Oh. Xylene: This won't be good. Marina: Don't worry Dan is good with negotiating, he'll get them to help him. Chris: Don't worry he just blew Vilgax off the planet and into the ship! Azmuth: He will return! Vilgax isn't going down that easy! CC: But dude you said he is the most powerful alien in existence. Azmuth: I don't know. End Scene Inside Alien X two giant green faces a boy and girl are floating before Dan. Green Girl Face: Hello Dan Tennyson! I'm Serena the voice of love and compassion! Green Boy Face: While I'm BELLICUS THE VOICE OF RAGE AND AGRESSION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Serena: You are the voice of reason, Dan Tennyson. We both have been locked in one debate after another and we never agreed because we were also deadlocked you are number three so you can break a tie. Dan: Okay, what are we debating about? Bellicus: I want to bring back the dinosaurs from extinction and kill all the humans except you!!! Dan: That ain't right! Serena: Seconded! Bellicus: Errr motion...........carried. Serena: Nice work! Dan: You to! (They bump heads.) Bellicus: Next debate! I say aliens and humans go to war! Dan: That will end up like War World I & II! Were not doing that! Serena: Seconded! They both glare a Bellicus. Bellicus: Motion carried! Dan: Can you help me with my debate? Serena and Bellicus: Why not?! Dan: I say you let me go Alien X and save the world from Vilgax! Serena and Bellicus: Motion denied! Dan: Okay. How about destroying Vilgax? Serena and Bellicus: No! Dan: Blinking him out of reality? Serena and Bellicus: No! Dan: What can we do then!? Serena: Nothing. Bellicus: Seconded! Dan: No! I want to save Earth from the octopus face! And to tell the truth this is my most powerful form right!? Serena and Bellicus: Right. Dan: This is my new favorite form! Bellicus: Well the world is filled with disappointments! Get used to it kid! They open a portal seeing what is happening now. End Scene Vilgax comes crashing down to Primus tossing CC and Chris to the side. Xylene uses her telekinetic powers to throw stones at Vilgax. Then Vilgax just grabs her and throws her. Marina grabs Azmuth and raises a magenta shield trying to protect them. Vilgax is punching it causing it to begin to shatter. Dan: See what I mean!!!?? Serena and Bellicus: You're right! Dan: Serena you're the voice of love and compassion how could you let innocent people get hurt! Bellicus you're the voice of rage and aggression how could you let Vilgax go unpunished! How could you guys be so heartless!!?? Serena: He's right Bellicus. Bellicus: Yes he is! End Scene Vilgax is breaking the shield until Shocksquatch electrocutes him and is holding him up electrocuting him more. Vilgax grabs Shocksquatch's arm and tosses him causing Jay to revert. Vilgax is about to squash him when Chris throws Alien X at Vilgax. Then Marina grabs Jay with a magneta tentacle bringing him behind her. Marina: Did you have to throw Alien X at Vilgax? Chris: He's just watching he has to have some of the action! Alien X then stands up with his arms out discharging purple electricity electrocuting Primus causing him to explode along with Primus. Dan reverts. Dan: That was awesome!!! Marina: Told you Azmuth that he was a good negotiator. Dan was wearing a gray jacket with a blue hood and front pocket. Dan: Nice jacket!! We have to get out of here! Jay turns into Fasttrack llifting all of them up while Xylene is making them float. Azmuth: Don't worry kids I made a second Primus just incase it was destroyed. They land on Earth and Xylene and Azmuth teleport away. Fasttrack reverts. Dan: I have a new favorite Alien X!!! Mr. Smoothies on me!!! Jay: Alright!!! Hope you enjoyed the sixth episode :) Now Dan used all 10 of his aliens :) I love Alien X so I just had to add him. Characters .Daniel "Dan" Ethan Tennyson .Marina Gwendolyn Tealiton .CC Takaishi .Chris Dominick Levin .Jay Tennyson .Xylene .Azmuth (First Appearance) .Serena (First Appearance) .Bellicus (First Appearance) Villains Vilgax (First Appearance) Forever Knights (First Appearance) Aliens Used by Danny .Lodestar .Gravattack .Alien X (First Appearance) Aliens Used by Jay .Shocksquatch (2x) (2nd time was a cameo) .Armodrillo .Heatblast (Accidental transformation) .Fasttrack (cameo) Spells Used .Tu-rbo (First Used) Trivia .Dan used all ten of his aliens .Dan uses Alien X sucessfully but he can only use him in an end of the world situation .The main villain is introduced in this episode .The gang meet Xylene again .The gang meets the creator of the Omnitrix .This is the first time Jay uses the same alien twice in the same episode